Je saigne encore
by Cappucinette
Summary: Scott aime Stiles, mais ce dernier ne la sait pas. Dépressif et rempli de remords, il fera la seule chose bien à faire. OS sur la chanson Je saigne encore de Kyo.


Disclaimer : les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur  
**

Aujourd'hui encore, je dois te regarder être heureux avec lui. Cet homme, je le déteste, je le hais, je l'abhorre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je lui aurais fait quitter la meute depuis longtemps. Mais tu l'aimes, alors pour toi, pour ton bonheur, pour ta joie de vivre, pour ton amour, je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien.

Je te regarde alors vivre, vivre pour lui.

J'enrage de savoir qu'il pose ses mains sur ton corps, qu'il puisse te toucher, te caresser, te faire l'amour, et qu'il puisse te montrer à quel point il tient à toi. Tous les jours, je l'observe glisser son nez sur ta nuque. Il part de la racine de tes cheveux, puis descend lentement jusqu'au creux de ton épaule. Il se joue des frisons qui parcourt ta peau, de ton souffle que tu retiens en attente. Finalement, il l'aspire ton odeur. Cette senteur qui est propre à toi qui te définis et qui me jette au bord d'un précipice à chaque fois qu'elle rentre dans mon système. Comme je l'aime. Avant, avant… avant, j'aurais pu vivre de toi, de ton odeur. Maintenant, je ne peux plus. Ce parfum n'est plus. Bien que toujours présente, elle n'est plus unique, puisque la sienne la recouvre en partie. La première fois que je l'ai senti, mon monde s'est effondré. Une boule, impossible à déglutir bloquait ma gorge et mes yeux me brulaient, me suppliant de laisser tomber ces larmes que je retenais. Depuis, à chaque fois que je te sens mon monde s'écroule un peu plus jusqu'à devenir le néant.

 **Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame  
Enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi  
même pas l'ombre d'une larme **

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

 **Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort  
**

Le néant, m'engloutis peu à peu mais tu ne remarques rien. Je me meurs alors que toi tu te vis. Tu te vis dans ses bras, dans ses baisers, dans son amour. Pendant que je me meurs dans ton indifférence. Tu es parti. Plus rien ne fut pareil après que tu aies commencé à l'aimer. Le temps où tu me consacrais auparavant est révolu, maintenant tu le passes dans ses bras. Tu manges, dors et vis pour lui. C'est une torture de te voir. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais mon paradis mais tu es devenu mon enfer. Incapable, de partir, je dois subir. Ton bonheur me heurte jour après jour. Je te contemple quémander son attention, ses mains, sa voix, son corps. Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore **.**

Plus d'un fois j'ai voulu t'arracher de ses bras. Pourtant, ton bonheur compte plus que le mien. Tu étais ma vie et tu me quittes. Je ne sais combien de temps, je pourrais encore le supporter. J'ai peur. Peur, de moi, de mes réactions, peur pour toi... Je sais qu'il te protégera de tout, même de moi et cela m'enrage. Je veux lui sauter à la gorge, lui arracher ce stupide sourire qui me rappelle qu'il t'a et pas moi. Parfois, tu me regardes avec des yeux absents comme si je n'étais plus là. Tu ne peux pas avoir plus raison, mon corps est là mais ma santé mentale a foutu le camp dès que tu l'as choisi. Choisir, c'est un grand mot. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même n'ayant jamais eu le courage de te dire mes sentiments et de te revendiquer.

 **Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame  
Enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi  
même pas l'ombre d'une larme**

 **Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

Alors oui, je suis jaloux. Jaloux, qu'il ait ton amour. Je me suis construit un masque que je ne peux enlever. Tu étais ma liberté, tu es devenu ma prison. Jour après jour, je joue un rôle, celui du meilleur ami heureux, celui d'un chef de meute, le rôle de ma vie. Cela devient plus dur, je ne sais comment échapper à ton emprise qui me brise. Le néant m'a englouti et je ne trouve plus la sortie. C'est la fin du chemin.

Te perdre a été la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver mais te donner ma vie a été la meilleure. Stiles tu as été ma vie et tu le seras toujours, prendre ce coup à ta place a été le mieux à faire. Je saigne de cet amour et maintenant tu le sais. Tes yeux remplis de larmes regardent la vie s'échapper de moi. Je me meurs alors que tu te vivras. Je te blesse dans un dernier effort, tout ce rouge sur mon corps. Je saigne encore mais je souris à la mort.

Les mots me quittent avant que ne puisse les retenir : « Je t'aime ». Tes sanglots doublent en intensité et tu me réponds que tu m'aimes aussi mais je vois ton âme que tu ne me comprends pas. À l'inverse, lui, lui me comprend. Je le vois détourner les yeux pleins de peine et d'acceptation. Je sais qu'il ne te le dira jamais de peur que tu te brises. Je voudrais que tu le saches que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert. Ça fait mal, crois-moi. Et pourtant, mon cœur et mon âme ne le veulent pas. Je te donne ma vie car tu es ma vie. Sans toi je ne suis rien mais sans moi tu es toujours tout. Mais je saigne encore, tout ce rouge sur mon corps, dans un dernier effort je souris à al mort.

 **Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

 **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**


End file.
